


Раздобревший

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джону, как и любому парню, нравилось производить хорошее впечатление. Однако когда рядом оказывался Шерлок Холмс, все попытки произвести впечатление были обречены.





	Раздобревший

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Going Soft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/756480) by [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby). 



Глядя на доказательства критическим взглядом, Джон нахмурился. Ему не хотелось в это верить, но, будучи доктором и понимая, что означают эти цифры, он не мог их отрицать.

Он раздобрел.

Джон сошёл с напольных весов и с тоской посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале.

Всё это было, вероятно, неизбежно. Джон всегда был коренастым. Футбол в школьные годы, а затем военная служба помогали держать себя в форме, но та часть его жизни осталась далеко позади. Ему перевалило за сорок, его беспокоило больное плечо, и, по-видимому, даже пробежкам по улицам Лондона вместе с Шерлоком уже было не под силу вернуть его боевой вес.

На самом деле это не имело большого значения. Он не страдал ожирением и чувствовал себя неплохо. Его вес был всего лишь на несколько фунтов больше того, что рекомендовалось с медицинской точки зрения: индекс массы тела находился где-то между нормальным и избыточным. Было бы замечательно, если бы каким-то образом удалось сбросить стоун*, но Джон был достаточно честен с собой, чтобы признать, что этого, скорей всего, не произойдёт. Его любовь к хорошей еде не собиралась изменяться в ближайшее время; и дело было не в метаболизме.

Нет, по большому счёту, в этом не было ничего страшного, Джон на самом деле не возражал против этих лишних фунтов. За исключением того, что... ну... Он был всего лишь человеком, в конце концов. Джон не был особенно тщеславен, но он следил за своим внешним видом, и, как и любому парню, ему нравилось производить хорошее впечатление. Однако когда рядом оказывался Шерлок Холмс, все попытки произвести впечатление были обречены.

Обладая высокой и стройной фигурой, привлекательной внешностью и необыкновенным, чарующим баритоном, одетый в шитые на заказ костюмы безупречного кроя, Шерлок привлекал внимание всех, кто его видел. Он был удивительно ярким и раздражающе несносным, поэтому его невозможно было игнорировать, и неважно, нравился ли он или нет. Все остальные просто терялись на его фоне.

Не то чтобы Джон ревновал. Боже, нет. Шерлок был его соседом по квартире и его лучшим другом. А теперь, что удивительно, ещё и его возлюбленным.

Он любил Шерлока, несмотря на то, что этот человек был самым раздражающим мерзавцем, которого он когда-либо встречал. Он любил его таким, каким тот был, но Джон солгал бы, если бы утверждал, что его не восхищает бесспорная физическая красота Шерлока. Она его волновала? Чёрт, от Шерлока перехватывало дыхание даже тогда, когда тот ничего особенного не делал: просто ходил, сидел, разговаривал. Но каждый раз, когда Шерлок смотрел своими удивительными, яркими как молния, глазами на Джона, он неизменно соблазнял, пленял и гипнотизировал.

Нет, Джон не ревновал, но он не мог не возмущаться из-за несправедливости всего этого хотя бы немного. Тревожный голос в его голове время от времени зудел о том, что же это необыкновенное существо могло увидеть в своём явно обычном, да ещё раздобревшем друге. И о том, как долго всё это может продолжаться, прежде чем, даже независимо от того, раздобрел Джон или нет, он перестанет представлять интерес для своего блистательного друга.

Джон покачал головой. Не было никакого смысла ни в том, чтобы останавливаться на этой угнетающей мысли, ни в том, чтобы как-то бороться с данной проблемой. Вздохнув, он втянул живот, а потом выдохнул. Бросив это безнадёжное дело, он повернулся, чтобы одеться...

Прислонившись к косяку, Шерлок стоял в дверном проёме ванной и наблюдал за ним.

_Ох, надо же... Чёрт возьми, в который раз я не замечаю, когда он подходит бесшумно, как кот._

Джон почувствовал, что краснеет.

– Шерлок...

– Боже, ты идиот. – Подойдя, Шерлок схватил Джона за руку и потянул из ванной.

– Подожди, моя одежда, – попытался возразить Джон, но Шерлок не остановился.

– Она тебе не понадобится, – сказал он, увлекая Джона в спальню.

Он оказался прав, как обычно.

Благоговейно, пальцами, губами и языком, Шерлок занялся любовью с Джоном. Медленно и обстоятельно; о, Боже, очень обстоятельно. С бесконечной нежностью проследив линии шрама на плече, он прижался лицом к животу и поцеловал его там так сладко, что Джон почувствовал, как перехватило дыхание.

Это было больше, чем притяжение противоположностей. Это было больше, чем секс. Это две части становились одним целым. Это был храм для сердца и безопасная гавань для души. Это был Шерлок, нуждающийся в нём так же, как ему самому был нужен Шерлок. Желающий его. Любящий его.

Обняв Шерлока, Джон наклонил голову, чтобы зарыться лицом в тёмные завитки.

– Хорошо, ты прав, – пробормотал он, когда наконец-то смог это сделать. – Я – идиот.

Джон почувствовал, что Шерлок улыбается. А потом тот рассмеялся; его смех звенел от чистого удовольствия и облегчения.

– Пока ты – мой идиот, всё в порядке.

– Я... – начал Джон, затем замолчал, а потом добавил, – твой, всегда твой.

Шерлок поднял голову, чтобы на него посмотреть, и Джон почувствовал знакомые перебои в стуке сердца. Господи, он когда-нибудь сможет привыкнуть к такому взгляду?

Он искренне надеялся, что нет.

Шерлок обхватил лицо Джона руками:

– И я твой. Я... – Он замолчал, глядя на него нерешительно, и Джон счёл, что это одинаково очаровательно и душераздирающе. – Я не уверен, что это – честная торговля. Я понимаю, что я – не подарок. Но ты... ты для меня – всё, Джон Ватсон. Всё.

Толкнув его на кровать, Джон его поцеловал, потому что должен был заткнуть этого ненормального, прежде чем тот скажет ещё что-нибудь нелепое. Как оказалось, для этого нет ничего лучше поцелуя.

Было удивительно легко заняться с Шерлоком любовью. Возможно, это получилось потому, что Джон не был таким уж раздобревшим, как он думал.

Нет, он совсем не был раздобревшим.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* – Стоун (англ. Stone) – Английская мера веса, около 6,35 кг.


End file.
